


Fighting for Love

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jace is a Dick, M/M, Magnus cares for Alec, Masturbation, Sex, Swearing, alec is a boxer, alec swears, bisexual bashing, homophobic jace, lots of swearing, magnus is a boxer, self love, sorry about the swearing, sorry for the homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alec are bitter rivals in the boxing ring.Alec was at the top of his game until Magnus came along to ruin his life!His parents are terrible and cannot get over the fact that their son is being beaten by a bisexual in the ring, so his father plots to make money off his career.Magnus and Alec must team up to stop evil Robert Lightwood from destroying Alec's career and maybe, from causing his death.From a Twitter prompt by @shmdari0





	1. Round 1

Slamming into the mat, Alec felt the vibrations through his whole body. He was exhausted, but he needed to get back up. He could hear the crowd cheering him on, his mother’s voice the loudest.

“Get up Alec! For fuck’s sake. You can do this!”

Then Jace, “Get that mother fucker Alec!”

He pulled his weary body off the mat, resting his weight on his glove to prop himself upright. 

Suddenly another gloved hand reached out and gripped his lower arm, tugging him to standing.

He stared angrily at his opponent, “I don’t need your fucking help, Bane!” He hissed. 

Finding his feet, he snatched his arm away and bounced to the opposite corner where his father was waiting - a squirt of water from his bottle, a towel wiping the sweat from his eyes, a nudge to realign his sweatband, and he was spinning back to face Magnus.

They knocked gloves and then the new round started. 

Magnus went straight for him with a cross, his fist connecting with Alec’s chest and pushing out his breath. He responded with an uppercut to Magnus’ jaw, knocking him off kilter and taking his chance to throw a quick cross of his own.

They traded blows for several long minutes before the bell rang and the round was over. 

Alec knew he had little chance of winning this bout. Magnus had knocked him off his feet more than once and Alec would need to land too many more punches to take the victory. The best thing he could do now was to defend himself and stop Magnus from scoring any more points. Make sure he came out of this without a strong lead.

He watched from his corner as Magnus conferred with his trainer, Luke. His own father never spoke to him during a fight, relying on his mother and Jace to provide the encouragement. Instead, they nodded at one another as Alec heard the bell and made himself go back to continue the fight.

He loved boxing, but it was a mental game as much as a physical one, and he was so exhausted that his concentration kept slipping.

Jace was screaming again, his mother too and he could hear a few other voices he could recognise above the din. He knew he would have to be faster, more careful to watch for Magnus’ tells and ready to defend himself if he wanted any chance of winning.

The next round, he started strong, making a classic one-two combo with a jab then cross, but Magnus was quick to react with a powerful right uppercut. He tried to follow it with a left hook, to make the most dangerous combination in the sport, but Alec saw Magnus’ eyes twitch and knew exactly what he was going to try, so he successfully blocked it with a high guard.

From there, Alec went on the defensive, knocking back everything that Magnus threw at him, bouncing lightly on his feet and finding a rhythm as he swayed and slipped to let the punches fly past him. 

He lasted the whole 2 minutes of the round without one more body blow and then was back in his corner sluicing water over his face to rid himself of the stinging sweat.

He swapped out his headband for a new one and then he was back on his feet for the final round. 

Magnus was clearly enraged that Alec had avoided every punch in the last one and was quick to start when the bell rang.

But Alec was ready, he immediately went on the offensive, throwing crosses and jabs to make Magnus put up his guard, while he focussed on his footwork until he was exactly where he needed to be. 

They were both exhausted, both dripping in sweat, both desperate for the win. So when Magnus swayed to the side to avoid a punch, Alec was quick to follow and rained several hooks at him before Magnus reached out and grabbed him, clinching them together. 

Their bodies grated against each other as Magnus held his arms tightly under his own. They were locked in the pose, Alec fighting against Magnus to try and get out, and before the referee could separate them, their legs came together, their whole bodies pressed onto one another and Alec felt it. 

Felt the moment their half-hard cocks rubbed through the thin silk of their boxing shorts. 

He knew for certain that Magnus had felt it too, because before the ref could try and get an arm between them, Magnus was pulling away, lips curling upwards in a smirk then bouncing towards his corner, arms up defensively. 

Alec made no move to follow him, despite his mother’s screams, “Get the fucker! Chase him, send him to hell, Alec!”

Instead he was frozen, arms up, feet stuck to the mat, half-hard cock throbbing in his shorts.

The bell rang. The round was over. The bout was over. But now, Magnus knew his secret, it felt like Alec’s whole life was over. 

\-----

He lost the bout. Standing in the middle of the ring and watching Magnus’ hand raised in victory by the ref, he felt a tight fist clenching his heart. 

His father was going to be furious.

While Robert Lightwood was silent during the bouts, afterwards he was very vocal - excitement when Alec won; fury when Alec lost. 

In the ring, Alec frowned as he heard his brother yelling at Magnus, calling him names and even shouting nasty comments about his sexuality. 

He was backed up by others in the crowd, chanting, “No place for Bi’s in Boxing!” loudly.

But Magnus didn’t flinch. He merely raised his hand in the direction of his large band of supporters and then turned to Alec as their cheers drowned out the chanting.

“So, you want to talk about it Alexander?” he asked, voice silky smooth. 

“About what?” Alec said gruffly, shooting him an unpleasant look.

“You know,” he singsonged back, eyes tracing Alec’s face and then down his chest until they rested pointedly on his crotch.

Alec growled and took a step towards him, fists rising in front of his face as though to re-start the fight they had just finished. 

Then the ref stepped forward and slammed his hand against Alec’s chest, “No more of that,” Hodge said, eying Alec seriously, “You want to fight, you take it out of my ring! Got it?”

Alec rolled his eyes, then stepped away, shooting Magnus another angry glare. Making his way to the ropes, he ducked under them and stepped down onto the hard, concrete floor, straight into Jace’s arms. 

They hugged briefly before his mother descended, swiping her fingers over a bloody cut that had started to sting on his cheek. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Alec,” she said, disappointment etched into her voice. 

“In a minute Mom,” he said, turning back to Jace. “Where’s Izzy? She didn’t come?” he asked, looking around in case he had missed his sister. Though she was hard to miss, with her flowing ebony hair and eclectic choice of tight clothing.

“No, said she had a thing, which is unusual as she never misses your matches,” he replied, giving Alec a look.

Together they made their way down to the dressing room. His mother immediately reaching for the soap to clean him up. 

It stung for a while, but Alec was used to the pain, he had been boxing for years. Cuts, scrapes, grazes, bruises - it was a normal part of his daily life. And it was normal for his family to be there to clean him up afterwards. After all, he had been boxing since he was ten.

“What happened today Alec? You were distracted, don’t think I didn’t notice. Your father did too, so there’s that….” his mother cut herself off, turning him from where he had been checking out his eye in the mirror, It was already purple and slightly puffy but he knew he had managed to leave Magnus with a matching one so he didn’t feel so pathetic. 

“I’m tired mom,” he said. “Can’t help it. It was a bad one last night and I couldn’t get back to sleep after. So, don’t beat me up about this. You know Dad’s gonna march in here soon and lay it on thick. Can you just not?”

“Okay, Alec. As long as you know how we feel. That bloody Bane character has been knocking around here for a few months and suddenly you’re not on top anymore? Not just fights against him, that guy he hangs out with…”

“...his boyfriend…” Jace supplied, with a nasty smirk.

“Yeah that guy, he’s been causing you problems too. That last bout against him he almost had you twice.”

“But he didn’t mom. I fought back, I got the points. I won it!”

“But not today,” his father said, voice cold as he entered the room. “There are no excuses Alec. You lost. So what are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll train harder father,” Alec said dutifully, looking over at Jace, who nodded. “Jace and I will start right now.”

“Yes,” his father said, voice still lacking any emotion. “I think you’d better. Don’t bother coming home tonight. Your mother and I will be busy and you’d be better off sleeping here. Make sure the desire to win sinks into your bones again. Get you hungry for it. Because Alec,” and suddenly his voice let his anger show, “You will not lose again to that Bane boy!” 

“Yes father,” he said quietly and then watched, as first his father and then his mother walked away.  
\------

Hours of fighting with Jace, practising his punches, going through his blocking and footwork, practising escaping from a clinch; only pausing to scarf down a carb rich sandwich and to drink enough fluid to keep going, and Alec was exhausted. 

His body craved rest, his mind needed peace. 

As they came to a natural end to their fight, they knocked gloves then collapsed on their backs. “You got me Alec, I’m done,” Jace sighed out, before rising to his feet and exiting the ring, “I’m gonna shower, you good?”

Alec nodded. Lying on the mat, staring at the plain white ceiling above them, surrounded only by his own deep breaths; Alec allowed his mind to wander, remembering the bout and the moment he and Magnus had rubbed together. His arm crawled down his chest and he pressed the heel of his hand to his crotch, pushing it down as he became aroused thinking of Magnus’ face and his strong arms.

But then a cold feeling settled in his stomach as he also remembered Magnus’ reaction, the smug grin and his pointed stare.

He pulled his hand back and wearily rose from the mat, heading straight for a cold shower.

He met Jace exiting the shower and made sure his eyes stayed above his neck, not letting them trace the water droplets running down his tight chest as he might have done once in his youth. He knew Jace’s views on being anything other than straight and he had to be careful. He had already lost his parents, he couldn’t lose his brother too. 

“You staying?” he asked gruffly.

“No, I’m going to Clary’s. Mom and Dad meant me too when they said we couldn’t stay at home tonight, but I know she’ll want me around. Maybe Izzy’ll be back here? You’ll be okay right?”

“Yeah of course...yeah.” Alec replied, trying not to show how hurt he felt that Jace was abandoning him too. 

He was turning to head in for a shower when Jace caught his arm, spinning him back to face him. “You know I love you bro, but you’re going to have to deal with the consequences when you lose your shit while fighting Bane!”

“It was the nightmare, Jace. You heard me. I told you. I was exhausted. I can’t control my fucking dreams!” Alec tried to stay calm, but he could hear his voice getting louder and the anger creeping in. 

“Alright, Alec, calm the fuck down. I know you can’t control it, but you’re going to have to try or you’ll be bearing the anger of dad for the rest of the month. And you certainly don’t want to deal with that.”

Alec hung his head, recognising the truth in Jace’s words. He fought against the flashing images that they brought to the surface, and tried to stamp them down, replacing them with happier ones like his therapist had told him to. But it wasn’t working. He could feel his anxiety kicking in. He needed to be alone. 

“Go on then,” he said roughly, pushing Jace’s shoulder. “I stink, I need to shower now.”

“Okay, as long as you know I’m not abandoning you Alec, it’s just that one of us should get a good boning this month! Might as well be me, hey, since you haven’t been interested in anyone since Lydia and that’s so fucking long ago now.”

Then he pushed past Alec, giving him a cheeky wink, and headed to his locker to get changed.

Shakily, Alec made his way to the shower. His muscles had tightened up after the long bout against Magnus and the training with Jace. 

The athlete in him knew that he should never had fought with Jace after his loss, that he should have rested immediately with a massage and warm bath; but the son in him had been unable to fight against his father and refuse his order. So now he had to deal with the consequences.

He turned on the spray, opting for heat to relax his muscles, rather than ice to cool the fire that burned in his stomach. Making it as hot as he could handle, he allowed the water to pound down on his tight muscles. 

After a few minutes, he reached for his shower gel and began to stroke it over his skin, making clouds of bubbles. When he reached his crotch, he paused, before allowing his hand to stroke along his length. His breath hitched and he felt tingles down his spine and an ache in his belly. 

Turning to face the spray, he rested one arm against the wall and then began to stroke himself in earnest, breathing deeply as his hand twisted at the end. 

He continued, tightening his grip, as he felt his arousal begin to build. 

He tried hard not to, but a certain dark haired man popped into his head and he could see the details of his smile, his tight muscles, felt his crotch against his.

Alec came with a gasp, painting his release all over the shower wall, then watched as the water washed it down the drain. 

He leaned his head against the cool tiles of the wall for a moment, and then turned the water to its coldest setting, trying to make it cool his blood and wipe the dirty thoughts from his mind.

As he stepped out of the shower, he heard a noise from the locker room. Whipping a towel around his waist, he made his way towards it calling out for Jace.

But as he entered, he could see it was not Jace waiting for him. 

Magnus Bane was sitting on one of the benches, a paperback novel clutched in his hand.

He was staring down at it, looking for all the world like he was actually reading it, but his head shot up when he heard Alec enter.

“Magnus…” Alec said, surprise making his voice soft. 

“Ah, Alexander...I had hoped you would still be here,” Magnus said, standing up and dropping the novel beside him. From where he stood, Alec couldn’t see the title, but the cover was a picture of two half naked men, one holding the other by his waist as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Alec blushed as he looked away and his eyes caught Magnus’ who was standing calmly and staring at him. 

“Why are you here, Magnus? Come to crow over your victory? Or maybe start another fight?” Alec asked, opting to attack rather than wait for Magnus to take first blood. 

“None of those things, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, standing up carefully, the bruise around his eye shining in the light. For a moment, Alec had to fight his instinct to reach out and stroke a finger over it or to ask if he was okay. 

Instead, he stretched himself to his full height, bones creaking, highly aware that he was on display in only his towel. His arms hung by his side although he desperately wanted to move them to clutch the material to his body or even to cover up his chest from Magnus’ prying eyes. But he did neither, instead allowing a scowl to creep over his lips and encouraging his eyes to harden into angry slits.

Magnus stared at him for a long moment. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this Alexander,” he said, eyes boring into his. 

“Like what, Magnus?” Alec tried to snarled, tried to be aggressive, tried to warn him to stay away, to leave him alone.

“Like us fighting all the time both inside and outside the ring. Like we are meant to be enemies, meant to hate one another,” he stated, continuing to stay calm. 

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Alec said quickly, remembering the way his father had looked at him earlier and trying his best to dig up some anger at him. “You know that’s exactly how it should be. How it has to be.”

But he couldn’t snarl at him properly, couldn’t even dredge up an angry tone. It just came out exhausted. Like he had given up the fight already.

“You look like you need to rest, Alec,” Magnus said suddenly, taking small steps towards him, until they were barely a foot apart. “You should have won today. We both know you’re better. But you looked spaced out, like your head wasn’t in the ring with us. I came because…” Magnus hesitated, lifting an arm to his mouth as he studied Alec up close, eyes moving between his split lip and black eye, then wandering to the cut high on his cheekbone. 

Magnus suddenly straightened, he wasn’t as tall as Alec but he had a presence, one that filled the space he was in and made him seem larger. It was one of the first things Alec had noticed about him, had been impressed by. 

“I came,” he began again, looking straight into Alec’s eyes, “Because I was worried about you. I needed to check that you were okay. You took some hits today that even I would flinch at and I didn’t know if they would look after you.”

“They?” Alec asked bitterly, taking a step away from the man. He was too close, too caring, too much. “I assume you mean my parents?” he said, voice angry now as he thought about the fact that Magnus was here because he pitied him, had seen the way his parents behaved and felt sorry for him. It made flames curl in his belly, and a wall come down over his heart. “You were worried that my parents care so little for me that they would leave me bleeding after losing to you?”

Magnus didn’t move, clearly realising his mistake. He stared up at the angry man in front of him and took a deep breath before deciding what to say. “I didn’t mean to insult your family, Alexander. I just wanted to make sure someone cared about you - your body and your mind. I told you - I know you weren’t all there today and I worry that you have no-one who can help you, no-one to listen.”

“So you thought you would volunteer?” Alec did snarl this time, marching away from Magnus, who was too close for him - making his fingers itch to scratch at his skin where it was exposed to his view. “You thought I would want you….you to come here and speak to me? Well you were wrong!”

He bent down to retrieve the book Magnus had been toying with and then slammed it hard into Magnus’ chest. “Here, take your gay porn and get the fuck out of here. This is my parent’s building so you need their permission to be here after a fight, and, as they aren’t around, now you need mine! So fuck off, because I don’t give it!”

Magnus frowned at him, taking the book from his hand almost gently.

“Well, I can see where I’m not wanted, Alexander, but the offer still stands. If you ever feel like you need someone to talk to...about...well about anything, I am here. I know we have to be rivals in the ring, but out of it...well I thought we would actually make quite good friends. But maybe not… maybe I was wrong.”

“Too right you were fucking wrong, Bane. Now go. I need to get some fucking sleep and you’re interrupting me!”

“Consider me gone,” Magnus said and marched towards the door. 

But as he opened it, they both heard the angry voices coming their way, and froze.

Magnus looked towards Alec for direction and he pointed towards the showers. 

They had just made it into one of the cubicles, both hopping up on the bench so their feet weren’t visible, when someone entered the locker room.

Without the barrier of the water running, they could hear every word. And it wasn’t good.

Magnus looked at Alec, who was staring straight at the wall in horror as he listened to his dad talking to the father of his biggest rival.

“So, $10,000 for Sebastian to knock Alec out. $5,000 if he only defeats him through points. That seems pretty fair right?”

As they listened to Valentine, agreeing to the deal, Magnus let his hand drop to Alec’s and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

It was testament to how shocked Alec was that he didn’t let go.


	2. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction to finding out about his father's dirty deals!

Long after his father and Valentine had left the locker room, Alec stood frozen on the bench, Magnus’ fingers still gripped in his. 

“That bastard,” he finally said, sounding shattered. “That utter, utter, bastard.”

Next to him, Magnus was unable to move. He had been shocked too, to hear Alec’s father so carelessly offering to have him knocked out, seriously injured, in a fight for money. It was callous and underhanded and not something a good father should ever do, Magnus knew that much.

Suddenly, Alec dropped his hand and jumped down from the bench, roughly pulling open the door and marching away.

It shouldn’t, but the fact that he was still only wearing a towel, made a smile quirk Magnus’ lips. 

Quickly, he jumped down too and took off after him. After a shock like that, whatever his true feelings towards Magnus, he shouldn’t be alone. 

He found him slumped on the bench in the locker room, head in his hands, dejected look on his face.

Unsure of how to approach the situation without making it worse, Magnus chose to join him leaving a scant few inches between them so he wouldn’t cause another explosion of anger.

“Now you know the truth,” Alec said, eyes never leaving the floor where they were tracing patterns in the tiles. “My father doesn’t just think I’m a crap boxer. He has no feelings towards me at all. I’m just a thing to be thrown aside for the next shiny thing. Make some money out of me before that though...” 

His voice was expressionless now, no traces of anger, no disappointment. Just bland and accepting. 

“And you believe that, Alexander?” Magnus asked him, keeping his own voice low and gentle, “You think that’s true?”

“No.” Alec replied, but his next words cracked Magnus’ heart, “I know it’s true. I am nothing. I’m not worth it. Can’t get a simple boxing match right. Can’t even fucking sleep without bloody nightmares invading my thoughts!” Now he was angry. So angry, he jumped to his feet and slammed his naked fist into the metal in front of him. 

The sound of it widened the fissure in his heart, and Magnus leaped to his feet, stalking straight to where Alec was cradling his fist to his chest, body collapsed on the locker. There were already trickles of blood streaking Alec’s naked skin.

“Come here, that needs cleaning,” he said, reaching out to touch Alec’s arm with gentle fingers. But Alec flinched away.

“I’ll do it,” he said roughly, anger colouring his words now. 

“Let me,” Magnus pleaded, “Let me sort it out, you’ll make it worse. You’re too angry to do it properly yourself.”

“So you assume I’m completely incompetent too?” Alec roared, eyes catching his in their lazer-like stare. Body snapping to attention as he pulled away. 

“Stop putting words in my mouth! You don’t know what I feel, Alec!” Magnus screamed back, emotions taking over as he looked at the broken man in front of him. 

“Oh but I do!” Alec said nastily, eyes glancing from Magnus’ eyes down to his crotch crudely. “You think I’m fucking going to roll over for you and act like a begging dog? Let you have your wicked way with me just cos you felt me get hard once during a fucking fight? It’s fucking adrenaline! Endorphins! You know it! I’m not some little gay boy like you!” he yelled, spittle flying into Magnus’ face.

Magnus took a step back, wiping his face briefly with his hand and then looked straight at Alec, his own eyes blazing now, “I’m not gay, Alexander. I’m bi! Don’t mix it up, I’ve fought too long and too hard to be recognised!”

“Well, whatever the fuck you are, I’m not! I’m not like you. I’m not, I’m not!”

“I’m sorry, Alec,” Magnus said, staring straight into his eyes. Trying to convey that he truly did feel the burden of hurting him. 

Alec stared back.

For a brief moment, neither of them took a breath.

Then Alec surged forward and slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

It lasted for just a second, but long enough for Magnus to feel his heart quicken. 

Alec pulled back, gasping. 

He stared at Magnus in total shock. His eyes were wide, his breathing fast, his lips redened. 

“You…” he tried to say, but he couldn’t find the words. 

Magnus just gazed back at him, the same shock in his own eyes. 

“Me?” he asked gently. 

“You need to go. Now.” Alec said, voice back to expressionless. Back to bland and uncaring.

“Your hand?” Magnus said. It was not what he actually wanted to say, but clearly they were avoiding the elephant in the room. 

“I’ll sort it…” Alec said again, voice gruff.

“No.” Magnus said firmly, reaching for him and tugging him into the bathroom to put his hand under the cold water. “I will.”

He made Alec stay there for a few minutes, keeping his hand in his as the water made them both numb. When he was happy that it had stopped the bleeding, he turned off the tap and looked up at Alec, whose face was flickering as though trying to settle on an expression.

“Where are your medical supplies?” He asked him, voice gentler now. 

“”I’ll show you.”

They ended up in a narrow room with a small cot in one corner and a mirrored dresser in the other. Boxing gloves, headbands, water bottles and other detritus littered the space, so Magnus pushed Alec to sit on the bed while he fetched soap and a bandage. 

“This’ll sting,” he warned as he dripped the iodine solution on Alec’s grazed knuckles. 

He saw him flinch and reached for his other hand with his free one, squeezing it until he felt the answering squeeze. 

Letting go as he finished, he reached for the bandage and wound it gently over Alec’s fist, careful to wrap it to the right tightness so as not to cut off the blood flow. 

When it was done, he dropped the items back on the dresser and took a step away towards the door.

But a warm hand caught his and tugged him back.

“Thank you.” Alec whispered, his fingers curling over Magnus’.

“Of course.” Magnus replied, looking at Alec, whose head was bent over, scruffy black hair falling in his face. “Look….Do you want to talk about it? What we just overheard?”

“I don’t think I can. Not yet.” Alec admitted, putting more pressure where his fingers connected with Magnus’.

“That’s okay. But will you be with Jace or Izzy tonight? You shouldn’t be alone.”

“No, I’m...I’m sleeping here,” he said, indicating the cot he was resting on. “Father’s orders.” he grunted. 

“No way!” Magnus exclaimed. “There’s no way you’re staying here...alone...after that!”

“Not like I have a choice.” Aled said, quietly, “They told me not to come home.”

“I won’t leave you here alone, Alec. Either I’m staying with you, or you’re coming home with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this story. I keep writing protective Magnus, but that's really who he is! He is the one who looks after everyone... I love him!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt caught my eye and I couldn't resist! I hope it's what the original prompter wanted...have had a lot of fun with it so far and I know where it's going!
> 
> Had to do some research on boxing terms... I promise clinching is real and so are all the punch names!
> 
> If you like it leave a comment or hit Kudos!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @claireycookey (i'm starting to get the hang of it!)


End file.
